Skills
Skills are a game mechanic designed to to assist the player and make the gameplay more varied. PC, X-Box, and PlayStation Game Skills are special abilities that the player develops in Avatar: The Game. The player can equip up to four skills at a time, and can be changed at any time by returning to the Game menu. After each use a skill has a recharge period and cannot be used until fully rested. There are a total of 15 skills that can be acquired in the game: 7 for the RDA and 8 for the Navi. RDA Skills The following skills can only be obtained by choosing the RDA pathway. Elite Training Elite Training allows the player to run faster in a quick burst. While the skill is active, you will have a chance to dodge incoming attacks. Chromatic Blend Chromatic Blend allows the player to blend into the environment and effectively sneak past enemies to avoid confrontation. Ultrasonic Repulsor Ultrasonic Repulsor sends out an ultrasonic wave that repels creatures and knocks back Na'vi standing within range. Genetic Regenerator Genetic Regenerator restores the player's health during a fight. Beserk Berserk increases the player's weapon damage and accuracy. Zeta Field Zeta Field increases the player's armor strength and minimizes damage intake. Tactical Strike To activate the Tactical Strike, the player must first aim at a target. This will call in a powerful air strike on your designated target, inflicting heavy damage in a large radius. Na'vi Skills The following skills can only be obtained by choosing the Na'vi Pathway. Kinetic Dash Kinetic Dash allows the player to run faster. While this skill is active, enemies have a harder time targeting the player. Pandora's Union Pandora's Union allows the player to blend in with the environment and sneak up on an enemy. While in this stealth, the player's first hit will inflict severe damage. Titan Bash Titan Bash locks enemies in place, dazing them, and keeps them close to the player while they are using melee weapons. Eywa's Breath Eywa's Breath restores the player's health during a fight. Pandora's Protection Pandora's Protection increases the player's armor strength and minimizes incoming damage. The Beast's Aegis The Beast's Aegis calls a creature to the player's side for a short period of time. It will fight for them and divert the enemy's attention. At level 1-3, the player calls a viperwolf; at level 4, the player calls a thanator, which can actually be ridden. Whirl of Fury Whirl of Fury increases the player's weapon's damage and accuracy. The Swarm's Wrath The Swarm's Wrath awakens Pandora's anger and causes destruction in a large radius around the player. This skill may be the most powerful, and therefore, takes the longest to recharge. Wii and PSP Game Rai'uk and Kyuna can access the "Way of the Hunter" skill tree in Avatar: The Game. The abilities can be purchased with the collected Eywa Spirits, that are the sacred Woodsprites. Upper Section Bullet Proof - 500 Stealth Take Down - 750 Duration - 1000 Augment Camouflage - 2000 Augment Camouflage - 1000 Communion - 1250 Duration - 2000 Lower Section Laser Detector Camo - 500 Turret Camo - 750 Duration - 1000 Communion - 1250 Communion - 750 Augment Camouflage - 1250 Bullet Proof - 2000 iOS/Android Game Ryan Lorenz can access 21 skills known as "Spirit of Eywa" in James Cameron's Avatar. The skills can be unlocked by collecting Wisps. Quest Reward - Energy attack that pushes enemies away from Ryan 70 - Recharge time decreased 120 - Energy attack heals Ryan 180 - Energy attack deals more damage 260 - Recharge time decreased 380 - Healing improved 460 - When Ryan has less than 10% health, recharge rate doubles 520 - Energy attack becomes much more powerful 650 - Recharge time decreased 750 - When Activated, a shield surrounds Ryan for a limited time, protecting him from ranged attacks 910 - Energy Attack becomes much more powerful 1100 - Healing Improved 1300 - Shield reflects damage onto melee attackers 2100 - When Ryan has less than 10% life, recharge rate triples 2300 - Energy attack becomes devastating 2400 - While shield is active, Ryan cannot be thrown to the ground 2600 - shield lasts twice as long 2700 - Healing further improved 2800 - Shield Reflection damage onto melee attackers is increased 3400 - Recharge time decreased 3600 - Ryan cannot die in combat while shield is active Mobile Game Jake Sully in Avatar: The Mobile Game can use 6 skills, each upgradable with two levels: 1st level starts with 20 woodsprites already slotted by default, needing 80 more to reach the 100 woodsprites requirement, and 2nd level uses 200 woodsprites. See Level 1: Pandora fauna will not attack you too often. Level 2: Pandora fauna does not consider you as a threat. Pray Level 1: More woodsprites available when praying at the totem. Level 2: More woodsprites available when praying at the totem and 100% health generated. Revival Level 1: Revival times increased by 1. Level 2: Revival times increased by 2. Staff Level 1: Unlock combo attack level 1 for the staff. Level 2: Unlock final combo attack for the staff. Bow Level 1: Bow will inflict double damage. Level 2: Bow will inflict triple damage. Body Level 1: Life points increased by 1. Level 2: Life points increased by 2. ru:Умения (игра) Category:Avatar: The Game